Barbara Lee Gordon
Barbara Lee Gordon is the daughter of Jim Gordon and Barbara Kean. She is the tritagonist of the sixth season of Gotham, which touches upon her origins in becoming Batgirl. Biography Conception and birth The girl was conceived during Jim Gordon and Barbara Kean's hook up in the GCPD. It was planned by Barbara to escape Gotham with the help of Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot but she couldn't leave after going into labour. At the clinic, Barbara was chased down by Bane but ultimately managed to give birth to the girl with the help of Leslie Thompkins. Barbara then mentioned that she had the task of naming the child eventually. Seconds later Bane appeared, scaring both Lee and Barbara. At a loss of what to do, Bane was hit by a car being driven by Alfred Pennyworth. Barbara, Lee and the girl were then whisked away in the car as Alfred and Selina Kyle stayed behind to contend with Bane. Afterwards, they fled to the Sirens, where Nyssa al Ghul knocked Lee unconscious and confronted Barbara and the child. The child was briefly held hostage at city hall by Nyssa, along with her mother. Jim Gordon later arrived to stage a rescue, but was foiled when Nyssa threatened the child's safety. Sometime later, Jim and Barbara worked together to disable Nyssa and her guards, managing to stab Nyssa with the knife used to kill her father Ra's Al Ghul. After Nyssa fled, the baby was taken to the GCPD, where Jim asked Barbara to take the baby and the rest of the refugees out of the station before the arrival of the invading US Military. Just as the military (led by Bane and the Delta Force) were about to gun down Gordon and several of his associates, Barbara made a surprise appearance, carrying the baby and leading the rest of the refugees in reinforcing a human barricade with Gordon. The rest of the military then found the motivation to turn on Bane and the rest of Delta Force, finally putting an end to the No Man's Land standoff. Shortly afterward, in the GCPD, Barbara revealed the name for the baby girl: Barbara Lee Gordon. She named her in honor of herself and Lee Thompkins, the two people who would always be there for the baby no matter what. 10 Years Later Ten years later, Barbara still lives with her mother, and often spends time with Gordon. After an attempted attack on Wayne Tower by Edward Nygma (now known as the Riddler), Barbara Kean returns with her daughter to the former's old nightclub, where they are attacked by Jeremiah Valeska and Ecco. Barbara (Kean) is quickly defeated, and Barbara Lee tries to fight Valeska, only to be kidnapped and suspended over a chemical pit at Ace Chemicals. Gordon shows up and tries to save her, and almost fails, but both survive due to the intervention of an unknown vigilante. Following the Dark Knight Months following her abduction at the hands of Mr. J, Barbara Lee became fascinated by her mysterious saviour and began tracking his activities in Gotham and fight against the criminal underworld. Taking inspiration from him, Barbara Lee began crafting her own bat mask and outfit to resemble the Dark Knight, and made plans to tackle small time criminals, much to the oblivion of her father. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the comics